nisekoifandomcom-20200223-history
From Now On/Please Notice (episode)
|translation title = Korekara / kidzuite|director = Naoyuki Tatsuwa; Akiyuki Shinbo|airdate = April 10, 2015|crunchyroll = Watch Here|hulu = Watch Here|previous = Bath House/Service|next = Fate/Showdown|image 1 = nisekoi s2 e1.png|storyboard = Akitoshi Yokoyama|production = Yukihiro Miyamoto|end card = Shizu}} (Korekara / kidzuite ''コレカラ／キヅイテ) is the 1st episode of season 2 of the ''Nisekoi series that is originally written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi as a manga. The episode premiered on April 10, 2015. Summary From Now On Chitoge acknowledges her feelings for Raku as she wakes up from bed. At school, Chitoge wonders what relationship she wants to have with Raku once she confesses and if he'll ever feel the same way. Raku interrupts her thoughts and show her that his locket and her key has been fixed. All three of the possible promise girls, Chitoge, Kosaki, and Marika, meet up with Raku to know that Shū's uncle has examined the locket and says that the only way to open the locket is by breaking it open but they decide to break open the locket when the time comes. Walking home with Raku, Chitoge worries that she would be turned down by Raku if she doesn't turn out to be the promise girl. Raku notices that Chitoge has been in deep thought all day and just before Chitoge thinks that he knows that she likes him, he asks if she's hungry for ramen. In anger, she punches him but decides not to worry about her feelings for Raku and accepts his offer for ramen. Please Notice Chitoge wants Raku to notice her and makes small hints to him about the lip gloss she was wearing but Raku ends up not saying anything. Chitoge tries several attempts by changing her shampoos, painting her nails, and even changing her red ribbon with a plaid one but Raku doesn't say any remarks about the changes. Chitoge seems to have given up and decides to ask Raku if he noticed anything new about her. He asks if she's gotten fatter at first, but later on wonders if Chitoge meant her lip gloss, shampoo, and nails. Raku says that he noticed them the whole time but didn't say anything because it wasn't normal for guys to do so but he ends up telling her that she looks good. Chitoge then asks if Raku likes her ribbon but as he turns around, he realizes that Chitoge wasn't wearing her regular ribbon. Characters * Raku Ichijō * Chitoge Kirisaki * Kosaki Onodera * Ruri Miyamoto * Shū Maiko * Marika Tachibana Episode Notes Character Revelations From Now On * Chitoge has accepted her feelings for Raku. * Raku, Chitoge, Kosaki, and Marika have all agreed to break open the locket only when the time comes. Please Notice * Chitoge usually doesn't wear nail polish. Difference between anime and manga From Now On * Chitoge's room appears more bigger in the anime. * After Raku tells Chitoge that he is reminded of the first time he and Chitoge first met due to her winter uniform, Chitoge knees him in the face in the anime. * Once Raku and Chitoge get to school, Ruri and Kosaki greet them as they enter the classroom in the anime. * In the manga, Raku, Chitoge, Kosaki, and Marika meet at their school's balcony, but in the anime, they meet at the school's roof garden. Please Notice * In the manga, Chitoge uses chapstick but in the anime she uses lip gloss. * The lip gloss Chitoge receives from her classmates in the anime is a different brand, longer, and thinner than the manga's. * One of Chitoge's classmates calls Chitoge "Chitogecchi" in the anime. * In the anime, Chitoge's classmates show Chitoge what she looks like with her lipgloss with a small mirror. * In the manga, Chitoge's takes a shower in a shower room but in the anime, she takes a shower in a tub with a shower head. The shelf or stand that holds her shampoos are also different between the anime and manga. Trivia * This episode was adapted from Nisekoi Chapter 51: From Here on Out and Chapter 57: Notice * LiSA's single, Rally Go Round, plays for the first time as Nisekoi's season 2's opening theme song. * Aimai Hertz plays for the first time as Nisekoi's first season 2 ending theme.